


Sam [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Adoption, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baby Fic, Canon Gay Character, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kris calls from his latest humanitarian trip and tells Adam that he has kind of sort of maybe possibly accidentally adopted a baby girl, Adam laughs for ten minutes straight.</p><p>A podfic of Sam, written by Jerakeen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/101485) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Sam%20by%20jerakeen-paraka.mp3) | [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Sam%20by%20jerakeen-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 15:28


End file.
